Spesial Memories of Levi Ackerman
by KazeHyper
Summary: Menceritakan 3 kisah masa lalu dari Levi Ackerman: Chapter 1: Waktu Chapter 2: Pencuri! Cahpter 3: Captain Diusahakan selesai saat Levi-san ultah, jadi Happy Birthday Levi-san!
1. Prolog

Keadaan tanpa cahaya memenuhi sekeliling. Tidak, matahari belum tenggelam. Keadaan semacam ini sering ditemui di _Underground_ , wilayah bawah tanah _Wall_ Shina. Walau jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang sekalipun, cahaya tidak akan datang. Kenny Ackerman berjalan perlahan melewati jalan-jalan _Underground_ yang kotor dan lembab. Pria tinggi tersebut dapat melihat setumpukan manusia—entah hidup atau mati—di pinggiran jalan. Ada pula anak-anak kecil yang mengais-ngais sisa makanan. Kendati demikian, pria berperawakan tinggi itu tidak ada niatan untuk menolong, tetap berjalan. Mata Kenny menyapu tajam wilayah sekitarnya. Dahulu dia tinggal di sini, wilayah kumuh dan menjijikkan dimana semua orang-orangnya hidup dalam kemiskinan dan kekurangan cahaya. Sekarang dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di permukaan, bersama dengan para petinggi menyebalkan yang dulu dibenci Kenny setengah mati. Penyebabnya apa tidak perlu diberitahu.

Kembali ke cerita. Kenny berhenti di sebuah gang kecil, berbelok dan kembali berjalan. Lalu kembali berhenti setelah beberapa langkah, memandang rumahnya dahulu—sebuah gubuk kecil berlumut yang atapnya nyaris roboh. Tempatnya tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya—yang kini telah mati karena penyakit tulang—dan adik perempuannya. Nostalgia yang aneh untuk seseorang yang telah sering membunuh.

"Gubuk yang mengerikan untuk ditinggali, bukan?" Suara itu muncul dari sisi lain gubuk—rumah. Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai panjang kehitaman berjalan perlahan mendekati Kenny. Perut wanita itu membesar, sepertinya sedang hamil. "Ada yang Anda inginkan, Tuan?"

Kenny melirik wanita itu—terkejut yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi. Hei, apa masih ada orang yang mau tinggal di gubuk? Kenny yakin masih banyak tempat di _Underground_ yang layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Dari sekian banyak tempat yang bisa dipilih, kenapa gubuk ini…?

"Apa Anda bertanya-tanya kenapa saya tinggal di gubuk jelek ini?" Wanita itu kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan seulas senyum. Tebakannya tepat, walaupun Kenny juga tidak begitu peduli. "Dulu saya tinggal di sini dengan keluarga saya."

Tunggu sebentar.

"Sekarang yang masih hidup hanya saya sendiri dan kakak saya. Tapi saya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Ini…, kebetulan yang mengejutkan?

"Nyonya, siapa namamu?" tanya Kenny tanpa basa-basi. Dia harus cepat memastikan.

Wanita menatapnya bingung. "Kuchel."

"… Ackerman," lanjut Kenny lirih.

"Benar…." Mata wanita itu membulat, dia bertanya was-was. "Apakah Anda dari Polisi Militer Pusat?"

"Hah!" Kenny mendengus lalu tertawa keras. "Yah, memang sekarang aku adalah Polisi Militer Pusat. Ini lucu sekali Kuchel! Kita yang dulu didiskriminasi sekarang bisa memegang jabatan ini."

Wanita bernama Kuchel itu terdiam. _Kita? Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kita'?_ "Apakah Anda…," Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata wanita cantik itu. " _Aniki_?"

"Ahahaha…."

…

Kenny duduk di teras rumah—gubuk. Kuchel Ackerman, adiknya, menyeduhkan teh untuknya. "Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Itu memalukan untuk diceritakan." Kuchel tersenyum sedih. "Aku lebih penasaran dengan cerita _Aniki_. Apa benar _Aniki_ menjadi anggota Polisi Militer?"

Kenny memutar bola matanya. _Itu tidak penting_. "Apa kamu bekerja di rumah bordil?" Kenny melirik perut buncit Kuchel. Tidak sulit menyimpulkan apa pekerjaan Kuchel dari kata-kata dan keadaan fisik. Kuchel mengangguk patah-patah. "Lalu, apa kamu akan melahirkan anak itu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kuchel cepat. "Dia mempunyai hak untuk hidup. Aku akan merawatnya sendiri."

"Lebih baik jangan," saran Kenny dengan wajah serius dan suara tajam. "Akan sangat merepotkan."

"Terserah apa katamu, _Aniki_. Aku akan tetap melahirkannya." Kuchel mengelus perutnya lembut. "Setidaknya dia akan membuat hidupku lebih berwarna."

Kenny memutar bola mata. _Terserahlah_.

...

Anak lelaki kurus dan kusam duduk meringkuk, punggung ringkihnya bersandar di dinding. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang, wanita cantik namun kurus kering terbaring di sana dengan kelopak mata menutup. Anak lelaki 4 tahunan itu tidak menangis, air matanya sudah habis. Lebih baik dia menghemat tenaga untuk hidup walaupun—sekali lagi—dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain meringkuk di sana.

Pintu ruangan gelap itu terbuka. Seorang pria tinggi yang tidak dikenal masuk, tampak berbicara dengan wanita di ranjang—tentu saja wanita itu tidak menjawab. "Dia sudah mati."

Pria tadi melirik ke arah anak lelaki di ambang sekarat itu. Guratan terkejut terbaca jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Oi, oi, kamu masih hidup?"

Diam, si anak lelaki tidak menjawab.

"Oi, kamu tidak mengerti, ya? Siapa namamu?"

Jeda. "Levi. Levi saja."


	2. Waktu

Waktu itu terasa sunyi bagi bocah 10 tahunan tersebut. Keramaian masih membludak di sekitarnya, tapi telinganya tidak mendengar apapun. Darah dari hidung bocah itu perlahan mengalir turun, rasa asinnya tercap di lidah. Kata-kata kasar yang sempat di lontarkan pada pria gendut di depannya hilang—toh, orangnya sudah pingsan. Pandangannya fokus pada sosok punggung pria lain di sana, yang berjalan menjauh.

…

Dulu, ketika rambutnya—Levi, Levi saja—masih panjang, banyak yang mengiranya anak perempuan. Tidak perlu diragukan, wajah cantiknya keturunan sang ibu dan dia kalem—tidak banyak bicara lantaran tak guna. Banyak pria-pria pedofil atau para penjual perempuan mengincarnya. Yang membuatnya selamat adalah Kenny. Dia mengajari Levi cara berbicara dan bertarung, memberinya makan dan musuh yang harus dihajar. Tidak apa, itu akan berguna, begitulah pikir Levi kecil. Dia juga telah bosan dikira perempuan. Karena itu dia memotong rambutnya gaya _undercut_ yang mirip potongan militer. Berbekal pisau jelek-jelekan dan ilmu bertarung pemberian Kenny, Levi menghajar para penggodanya dulu, mengumpati mereka dengan gaya bocah preman tulen. Sekarang, siapa yang tidak mengenal Levi? Bocah preman yang sudah berani menantang preman-preman dewasa, menang pula!

Sekarang Levi hidup sendiri, Kenny sudah lama meninggalkannya, pergi entah mengapa. Walau ada rasa sedih di sudut hatinya—Levi sudah menganggap Kenny seperti ayahnya (dia tidak pernah mengenal ayahnya), tapi dia tidak mau mengakui (tentu saja karena sifat Kenny terlalu menyebalkan)—Levi bersikap cuek. Kepalanya tetap terangkat garang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia menyambung hidup dengan mencuri dan memalak. Tapi Levi masih punya rasa kemanusiaan, dia hanya mencari masalah dengan orang yang tepat—para polisi militer sok hebat dan preman-preman sialan sok berkuasa. Dia tidak pernah menggangu sesama penduduk _Underground_. Mudah membedakan mereka—baju robek-robek, kusam, kotor, wajah berdebu, muka pasrah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya sendiri. Sementara golongan penguasa—polisi militer, bangsawan, dan tetek-bengeknya—yang pergi ke _Underground_ untuk tujuan tidak terpuji—kebanyakan adalah orang penuh skandal—akan berpakaian rapi, baju bersih, dan wajah berseri. Karena itu Levi sama sekali tidak dirundung rasa bersalah ketika berniat mencuri sepotong besar roti dari seseorang berpakaian bersih serta wajah tertutup tudung—pergi ke _Underground_ memang berbahya bagi orang-orang permukaan. Dia menubrukkan tubuh pada orang tersebut dan orang itu langsung rubuh menghantam tanah. Tudungnya tersingkap, rambut hitam panjang terurai. Orang itu—yang ternyata adaah gadis seusianya, mungkin setahun dua tahun lebih muda—memeluk roti di tangan, enggan menyerahkannya pada Levi. Levi berprinsip tidak akan menyerang perempuan yang tidak salah apa-apa—dan lagi, dia tidak mungkin salah satu dari orang permukaan. Dia menyerah, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu.

Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit tanpa bantuan Levi. Wajahnya pucat, takut pada tatapan tajam si bocah preman. Levi berdecak, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kukira kamu orang dari atas sana. Harusnya aku sadar kamu terlalu kecil untuk jadi _pengunjung_." Levi mengucapkannya dengan cepat, lalu menambahkan dengan bisikan, "Soalnya bajumu terlalu bersih untuk jadi gelandangan _Underground_. "

Gadis itu sepertinya dapat mendengar ucapan Levi, dia menyahut, "Aku membersihkannya." Sebenarnya buat apa juga? Mereka hidup di tengah pembuangan sampah. Kotor dan bau. Untuk apa repot-repot menjadi bersih? "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Ketakutan hilang dari wajahnya.

Levi memandang dirinya sendiri. Selama ini—semenjak ditinggal oleh Kenny—dia tinggal di bawah jembatan pembuangan. Atau jika tidak ada keributan, dia akan tinggal di gubuk tempatnya dan Kenny tinggal dulu. Gubuk yang makin hari makin hancur itu pun tidak bisa dibilang lebih baik dibanding kolong jembatan. Pakaiannya kotor, tentu saja. Baju itu merupakan hasil curianya 2 tahun lalu, sudah banyak sobekan dan tidak pernah dicuci. Levi lebih fokus memikirkan makanan dari pada pakaian dan kebersihannya.

Anak gadis di hadapan Levi menatap bocah laki-laki itu khawatir. Memang jika mereka dibandingkan, bagaikan bumi dan langit. Yang satu kotor dan bulukan, yang satunya bersih dan rapi. "Berkunjunglah ke rumahku!" ajak si gadis. Alis Levi terangkat ketika mendengar kata 'rumah'. _Bocah ini punya rumah?_ "Aku juga akan membagi roti ini," tambahnya setelah menimbang-nimbang.

Demi makanan, Levi menurut. Seharian ini dia tidak dapat makan. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. "Levi."

"Clara Conculium." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, memakai tudung mantelnya.

...

Rumah yang dimaksud Clara benar-benar seperti rumah kebanyakan. Letaknya agak jauh di pinggiran, namun tidak begitu tersisih dari rumah-rumah lainnya. Ukurannya kecil tapi setidaknya layak, apalagi hanya untuk seorang anak kecil. Levi perlu menaiki undakan anak tangga untuk mencapai pintu kayu. Jelas itu rumah yang bagus. "Ini rumah peninggalan ibuku," jelas Clara kemudian.

Clara membuka pintu dengan riang. Ruang tamu rumahnya tampak sangat bersih seperti biasa. Gadis kecil itu sangat menjaga kebersihan, itu membuatnya seperti orang-orang di permukaan. Ruang tamu itu memiliki beberapa perabot sederhana—satu set sofa hijau, meja bundar di sudut dengan beberapa kursi kayu, serta rak buku tinggi tanpa isi. Semua itu peninggalan ibunya, Clara berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik. Dia mempersilahkan Levi masuk, menutup pintu lalu melepas mantel. Dunia di _Underground_ sangat berbahaya untuk perempuan seperti dirinya. Setidaknya dia harus menyamarkan diri.

Levi berdiri dengan risih di ruang tamu rumah Clara. Dia benar-benar merasa kotor—ruangan itu begitu bersih! Clara tertawa kecil. "Bersihkan dirimu! Setelah itu kita makan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja bundar sebagai pemisah. Clara memberikan Levi pakaian baru—entahlah dia dapat dari mana—yang bersih. Potongan besar roti dibagi dua. Levi menyambar salah satu potongan yang disondorkan dan memakannya lahap. Clara menyeduh teh dalam dua buah cangkir. "Maaf, aku tidak punya gula." Levi mengangguk. Tidak masalah. Setelah itu mereka fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

"Dimana kamu tinggal, Levi?" Clara memulai pembicaraan.

Levi tidak menjawab. Dia memang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal tetap seperti gadis di depannya ini. Dia terus makan dalam diam.

Pertanyaan Clara berlanjut walau tidak digubris. "Dimana orang tuamu ?"

Levi masih diam.

"Jangan-jangan..., selama ini kamu hidup sendiri?"

Lagi-lagi Levi tidak menjawab. Dia malas menceritakan nasib mirisnya pada orang lain, rasanya seperti mengeluhkan takdir, atau malah menangisi diri sendiri. Levi pemuda yang kuat, dia tidak butuh orang untuk memberi simpati.

"Ah, maaf jika aku bertanya hal yang menyinggung." Gadis itu tertawa canggung. "Aku memang sedikit tidak peka." Memang.

Jeda panjang.

"E-eto, kalau tidak keberatan, kamu bisa tinggal di sini." Pipi Clara merona merah saat mengatakannya. "I-ini tidak seperti itu! Maksudku—aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Tapi jika kamu tidak punya tempat tinggal dan..., rumah terlalu besar untukku sendiri... Maksudku—emm—bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?"

Levi tetap diam. Tangannya menggapai cangkir teh, menghirupnya perlahan. Di sisi lain, Levi mempertimbangkan penawaran Clara. Tinggal di sini bukan pilihan yang buruk, tempat ini nyaman dan bersih. Levi baru menyadari bahwa 'bersih' merupakan bagian dari kehidupan rumah yang normal. Kehidupan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya—yang selalu ingin dirasakannya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Levi tidak mau merepotkan orang hanya demi keinginan pribadi. Gadis ini pasti berjuang keras demi mendapatkan potongan besar roti tadi. Levi tidak ingin menambah beban anak itu dengan keberadaannya, lebih baik tinggal di bawah jembatan pembuangan.

Sementara Levi terlarut dalam pikirannya, Clara masih terus mengoceh mengenai penjelasan tidak penting. Levi sampai harus menghentakkan tangan ke meja untuk membuatnya diam. Gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Levi itu menunduk malu, "Ma-maaf..." Ragu-ragu Clara menambahkan dengan suara kecil, "Apa kamu mau tinggal di sini?"

Levi menggeleng tegas. "Tidak."

"Eeeh?" Clara terlonjak. "Kenapa?!"

"Hidupku bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku! Sekarang, kan, kita berteman!"

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat. "Teman? Sejak kapan?" Levi tidak merasa bahwa Clara temannya. Hanya _orang baik yang lewat_. Jahat, memang.

"Tentu saja kita teman!" seru Clara ngotot. "Kita sudah berkenalan, saling berbagi, saling membantu,..."

"Hah? Kapan aku membantumu?"

"Kamu membantuku berdiri sebelumnya." Jeda, sebelum akhirnya ditambahkan, "Walau aku tidak menerimanya, sih."

"Aku ini bocah preman yang mau mencuri makanan darimu, lho!" seru Levi keras. "Tentu saja ini bukan pertemanan!"

"Tapi kamu sudah minta maaf!" balas Clara tak kalah keras. "Lagi pula, jika bukan pertemanan, apa lagi namanya?"

Baiklah, skakmat. Levi memang tidak tau definisi asli dari 'pertemanan'. Dia tidak bisa membalas sanggahan Clara.

Puas, Clara tersenyum. "Jadi, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jika kamu khawatir mengenai makanan atau biaya hidup, kita bisa bekerja. Aku sendiri bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan di sebuah bar. Kamu bisa..., terserahlah. Aku tidak keberatan jika kamu memalak atau mencuri."

Levi mengangguk patah-patah. Dia terpaksa menerima. Kisah pertemanan mereka dimulai sejak hari itu.

...

Asal ada Levi di sampingnya, Clara benar-benar merasa aman untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Kehidupan _Underground_ keras bagi para perempuan. Sebelumnya Clara pernah memiliki beberapa teman perempuan, namun mereka banyak-banyak diculik hingga tersisa Clara seorang. Sejak saat itu, Clara selalu memakai tudung untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Namun sejak Levi bersamanya, Clara bebas untuk pergi tanpa khawatir diculik atau semacamnya. Reputasi sangar yang dimiliki Levi—padahal usianya masih meginjak awal belasan tahun—membuat semua orang menjauh, takut mencari masalah dengannya. Clara pernah melihat Levi bertengkar dengan seorang preman penjaga tangga. Mengerikan sekali, preman itu mendapat banyak luka sayat yang mengeluarkan darah.

Karena tidak enak dengan Clara, Levi bekerja makin keras. Kadangkala di waktu-waktu senggang, dia bekerja membantu Clara membersihkan bar. Dia juga menjaga gadis itu di jalanan _Underground_ yang berbahaya. Dia masih mencuri di beberapa kesempatan bagus dan cukup sering berkelahi dengan preman-preman besar dan menyebalkan. Dia juga berusaha ikut menjaga kebersihan rumah mereka. Saat Clara kelelahan, Levi yang memasak makanan. Dia juga berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu batas privasi masing-masing, hingga dia tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Suatu hari, saat pulang dari bekerja, Clara mengajak Levi pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka berjalan dalam diam di lorong-lorong gelap _Uderground_ hingga ke wilayah paling pinggir yang dibatasi dengan tebing setinggi puluhan, bahkan ratusan meter. Yang menakjubkan, di sana terdapat satu buah lubang besar menuju permukaan. Cahaya matahari masuk dalam kegelapan melalui lubang itu. Indah sekali, seperti gambaran mengenai cahaya surga.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini. Kita bisa melihat langit yang sebenarnya!" Clara berdiri di bawah lubang. Tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya. "Indah, bukan?"

Levi mengangguk setuju.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita dapat pergi ke permukaan," ujar Clara ceria. Levi kembali mengangguk. "Aku berharap bisa ke sana!"

Harapan Clara terkabul beberapa tahun setelahnya. Saat itu usia mereka sekitar 15 atau 16 tahunan. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti biasa, sesekali diiringi canda tawa Clara dan sahutan pendek Levi. Seorang pria tua berpakaian bagus menunggu di depan tangga rumah. Di sebelahnya ada seorang preman—mungkin _bodyguard_. Preman itu pernah bertengkar dengan Levi sebelumnya, bekas luka sayatan di wajahnya masih tanpak jelas.

Levi memposisikan diri di depan Clara, siap melindungi gadis itu dari pria permukaan siapalah. Clara diam. Dia pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat di ingatan masa kecilnya. "A-ayah?" Levi menengok cepat pada Clara. _Ayah katanya?_

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah datar yang bagi Levi sangat menyebalkan. "Maaf Ayah baru datang sekarang, Clara. Aku baru tau jika ibumu meninggal."

 _Mau apa orang ini?_ Batin Levi dalam hati. _Apa hubungannya dengan Clara?_

"Kenapa Ayah datang ke sini sekarang?"

Pria itu menghela napas pelan. Dia menatap Clara dengan kesenduan yang dibuat-buat—menurut Levi. "Tentu saja untuk membawamu ke permukaan."

...

Awalnya Clara menolak. Dia tidak enak meninggalkan Levi sendirian. Levi mendorongnya, dia berkata bisa menjaga diri—tentu saja. Akhirnya, Clara menerima tawaran sang Ayah. Dia mempersilahkan Levi untuk tetap tinggal di rumah itu, menjaga dan merawatnya. Levi menyanggupi. Dia mengantar Clara dan ayahnya hingga tangga ke-12. Clara terisak sedih akan perpisahan mereka, namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Kita bisa bertemu di lubang itu!" ujarnya semangat.

Levi mengangguk-angguk. Melambaikan tangan dengan wajah datar hingga ketiga sosok manusia itu menghilang ke atas. Kehidupan yang sunyi kembali menantinya.

...

Walaupun dia akan menyangkal, Levi sebenarnya sangat menantikan pertemuannya dengan Clara di lubang itu. Dia menunggu setiap hari, tiap malam, tiap dia memiliki waktu, dia akan pergi ke lubang itu. Mendongakkan kepala ke langit, memincingkan mata, berharap dapat melihat gadis itu di atas. Sudah lewat dari sebulan sejak kepergian Clara ke permukaan, Levi terus menunggu. Kadang pemuda itu berpikir, apa Clara lupa padanya? Toh tidak ada yang perlu diingat dari seorang Levi. Apa karena meningkatnya status, Clara jadi tidak ingan menemui Levi yang berada di status rendah? Apapun alasannya—walaupun menyakitkan—Levi ingin tau.

Sekali lagi Levi mendatangi lubang itu. Langit biru tidak tertutup awan, cahaya matahari bersinar terang, bebas tanpa penghalang. Levi kembali mendongakkan kepala ke atas, menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang menghilang dengan cepat. Pada detik berikutnya, selembar kertas melayang ke bawah, jatuh dengan anggun. Levi menangkap kertas itu.

 _Apa ini Levi?_

Levi mengernyit, ini pasti dari Clara. Sosok bayangan di atas kembali menunjukkan wujud. Dia memandang ke bawah. _Bagaimana aku harus menjawab?_ Levi melambaikan tangan, berharap Clara akan mengerti. Suaranya tidak akan mencapai jarak ratusan meter. Sosok itu kembali menghilang, lalu muncul lagi selembar kertas yang jatuh.

 _Ah, sudah kuduga. Maafkan aku karena lama tidak berkunjung. Sulit sekali menemukan lubang ini di permukaan—rupanya terletak di pinggiran hutan! Apa kamu menungguku? Aku sangat tersanjung. Kabarku baik, Ayah juga baik. Kami hidup bahagia di sini. Ayah rupaya adalah seorang pedagang yang sukses. Dia memiliki banyak pembantu dan anak buah, rumah kami selalu ramai orang. Ayah juga memintaku membantunya, jadi aku tdak akan bisa sering-sering datang. Aku punya banyak teh hitam dengan gulanya, Levi, kuharap aku bisa memberikannya padamu, tapi aku takut teh dan gulanya akan berhamburan jika aku melemparnya dari atas sini._

Kertas berikutnya menyusul jatuh. Levi kembali menagkapnya.

 _Sepertinya perbincangan ini menjadi tidak biasa? Kamu tidak bisa bercerita atau mengatakan sesuatu. Memang sama saja seperti dulu—kamu selalu hanya menyahut pendek, sementara aku yang bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi itu cukup bagiku._

Levi mengangguk, baginya pertemuan seperti ini pun cukup. Kertas berikutnya kembali menyusul.

 _Ayah datang. Aku harus pergi, Levi. Mari kita bertemu lagi minggu depan, di hari yang sama. Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk memberimu teh tanpa perlu membuatnya berhamburan. Sampai minggu depan, Levi!_

Sosok itu sudah menghilang. Selesailah pertemuan mereka.

Pada pertemuan kedua di minggu berikutnya, Clara datang lebih dulu. Levi sudah mendapati banyak kertas surat berhamburan di tanah. Syukurlah, Clara memberi nomor di setiap kertas hingga Levi dapat membacanya dengan urutan yang tepat.

 _Levi, aku sudah mencoba menurunkan teh dan gula dengan tali. Tapi aku tidak punya tali yang cukup panjang untuk mencapai bawah sana. Aku akan mencari cara lain!_

Bahkan dia sampai memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Tenang saja Clara, selama ini Levi meminum teh tanpa gula, dia sudah terbiasa!

 _Ternyata aku punya kakak, Levi! Kakak laki-laki, berbeda ibu._ _Dia baiiiik sekali, juga sangat bertanggung jawab! Kurasa Ayah mempersiapkannya sebagai penerus perusahaan. Yap, Kakak memang cocok! Aku akan mendukung sepenuh hatiku!_

 _Aku rindu sekali dengan rumah! Apa rumah tetap bersih? Kuharap kamu membersihkannya, Levi! Rumah itu penuh dengan kenangan berharga._

 _Ah, sudah jam segini. Kamu datang terlalu lambat. Aku harus pergi sekarang._ Bye _, Levi! Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya!_

Begitulah pertemuan mereka tiap minggu.

...

Semenjak Clara pergi ke permukaan, reputasi preman yang telah di sandang Levi semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya Levi tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan dia telah lama berhenti menjadi pemalak. Mencuripun sudah lebih berkurang walau tetap dilakukan. Bersih-bersih lebih ditekuninya. Hanya saja, banyak sekali preman-preman yang menantang Levi bertarung, dengan iming-iming sejumlah uang. Levi ingin menolak, tapi preman-preman itu sudah menerjang maju. Dengan terpaksa Levi babat habis mereka, uangnya dia terima sebagai biaya pembersihan baju—karena bajunya mendadak dipenuhi lumpur dan debu setelah selesai berkelahi.

Beberapa kali polisi militer mengejarnya. Levi berusaha menghindar tanpa bertarung. Tetapi polisi sok kuat dan keras kepala itu tidak mau berhenti. Levi menghajarnya tanpa banyak gaya. Makin melejitlah namanya sebagai preman terkuat _Underground_.

Levi masih sering mengunjungi lubang itu—setiap hari Jum'at sesuai kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya. Clara datang, namun tidak selalu. Pertemuan mereka hanya sebentar, paling hanya 5 sampai 10 menit. Pun hanya Clara yang dapat memberi kabar dan bercerita. Tapi itu cukup membuat Levi puas. Clara tampaknya sangat sibuk membatu sang Ayah. Sejak dulu, Clara memang anak yang rajin. Dia bekerja keras dalam hidup serta memiliki mimpi. Levi hanya bisa berharap dia sukses.

...

Levi tersenyum kecil ketika membaca kertas-kertas bertuliskan curhatan Clara mengenai bisnis perdagangan ayahnya yang mulai melemah. Kertas-kertas terus berjatuhan dari lubang, Levi kewalahan menangkapnya. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun mereka berpisah, hanya bertemu sesekali melalui lubang itu. Hari ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Kertas-kertas berhenti mengalir. Suara Clara menggema di bawah tanah, terdengar hingga telinga Levi. Ada lagi suara seorang pria, suaranya kasar dan berat. Pria itu berbicara cepat. Terdengar lagi suara Clara meronta. Clara berteriak kencang, "Levi!"

"Ada apa?!" Levi ikut berteriak. Dia panik. _Apa yang terjadi di atas sana?_

Kepala Clara menyembul di lubang itu, tampak kusut. Dia kembali berteriak, "Tolong!"

Kepala lainnya muncul. Benar—seorang pria muda, menarik Clara kasar. Membentaknya keras. "Ayo pulang! Sudah kubilang kamu tidak boleh kemana-mana! Tetap di rumah!"

Clara kembali meronta. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke dalam lubang. _Dia minta bantuanku!_ Batin Levi. Dia ingin membantu, namun apa dayanya! Clara dan pria itu berada lebih dari seratus meter di atasnya. Tanpa manuver 3D yang biasa dipakai polisi militer, Levi tidak bisa apa-apa.

Clara terus meronta, pria muda itu benar-benar kasar padanya. Levi hanya bisa terdiam, menonton dari bawah, tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Berangsur-angsur suara teriakan Clara menghilang, meninggalkan Levi yang termangu...

Clara tidak datang pada pertemuan berikutnya, maupaun pertemuan-pertemuan lain. Levi seperti sebelumnya, terus menunggu di dasar lubang. Ekspresinya tetap datar, akan tetapi pikirannya berteriak-teriak, bertanya-tanya. Ada yang tidak beres. Levi membuka kembali surat-surat yang dijatuhkan Clara. Gadis itu selalu menulis kabar-kabar bahagia, padahal seharusnya kehidupan tidak hanya terdiri dari hal-hal bahagia, bukan? Yang menjadi sorotan utama Levi adalah cerita Clara mengenai kakak tirinya, saudara yang berbeda ibu. Lelaki itu dikatakan Clara akan menjadi penerus perusahaan. Usianya lebih tua sekitar 5 tahun dari Clara. Apakah pria yang menarik Clara waktu itu adalah kakaknya?

Sepulang dari bekerja—juga bertarung dengan preman, Levi mendapati pria muda itu di depan rumahnya. "Jangan bertemu dengan Clara lagi," ucapnya tak ramah. "Kuharap kamu mau bekerja sama. Gara-gara kamu dia sering kabur di tengah pekerjaan, aku diminta bertanggung jawab. Pekerja kami cukup sedikit untuk mengimbangi produksi. Kehilangan satu pekerja sangat merugikan."

Levi tidak begitu mengerti. Bukankah Clara saudaranya—walaupun tiri. Seharusnya mereka memiliki hak yang sama dalam perusahaan. "Apa maksudmu dengan _pekerja_?"

"Loh, kamu tidak tau?" Sekarang pria itu yang menatap heran. "Clara dibawa ayah sebagai pekerja. Buruh gratis. Dia memang gadis bodoh yang mau-maunya diperalat. Dia tidak bercerita?" Wajahnya menyeringai angkuh. "Mungkin juga dia tidak ingin bercerita. Kamu sama bodohnya dengan Clara, tidak mungkin bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Pria itu tergelak.

Tepat ketika Levi menghantam wajahnya dengan kepalan tinju.

DUAGHH!

Pria itu terlempar jauh. "Kembalikan Clara," ujar Levi dengan nada rendah. "Dia bukan mainanmu!"

Pria itu bangkit, tertatih. Pakaiannya terkena lumpur. Dia tampak berantakan. Beberapa orang yang sebelumnya tidak ada— _bodyguard_ yang bersembunyi—bermunculan. Wajah-wajah mereka garang, marah karena tuannya diperlakukan kasar. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, BOCAH BRENGSEK!?" seru orang yang paling besar. "BERANINYA MENINJU TUAN MUDA!"

Levi tidak mengindahkan. "Kembalikan Clara."

Para _bodyguard_ berbadan besar itu semakin geram. Atas persetujuan sang Tuan, mereka menyerang Levi bersamaan. Dua orang melayangkan tinju, dihindarnya dengan mudah. Levi menendang tiga orang keras. Tidak terima, yang lainnya berusaha mencari senjata. Beberapa menemukan papan kayu, menghantamkannya ke kepala Levi. Tidak sempat menghindar, Levi meninju papan itu hingga hancur. Ditengah itu semua, dilihatnya kakak tiri Clara kabur.

"Jangan lari!" Tangan Levi meraih potongan kayu yang dia hancurkan. Melemparnya asal ke arah pria itu, tepat mengenai kakinya. Dia terjatuh. Levi membereskan para _bodyguard_ dan melesat ke arah si pria. Rambut hitam rapinya Levi jambak. Pisau lipat yang akhir-akhir ini jarang Levi digunakan kembali dipakai. Bilah tajam berkilaunya berada beberapa senti dari urat nadi leher si pria.

"Maafkan aku!" seru pria itu dengan isakan. Sikap aslinya yang manja dan pengecut keluar. "Aku akan mengembalikan Clara, aku janji! Jadi mohon bebaskan aku!"

Levi menatapnya tajam. "Tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon!" Pria itu mengeluarkan air mata. _Menjijikkan!_ "Aku benar-benar akan mengembalikan Clara padamu! Ya, ya, saat hari pertemuan kalian berikutnya! Aku janji! Percayalah!"

Setelah beberapa menit menimbang, Levi melepaskan pria itu, dikawalnya sampai tangga. Dipelototinya wajah si pria hingga kulitnya memucat. Tampaknya pria malang itu akan mendapat trauma mendalam tentang Levi.

...

Sosok itu sudah tidak dikenalinya. Wajahnya tertutup rambut hitam yang memanjang. Gaun yang dikenakannya memerah, seperti camelia. Sosok itu sudah tidak berbentuk. Beberapa tulangnya mencuat dari daging. Sendi-sendi tulangnya berputar ke arah tak wajar. Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar, membelalak. Levi mematung, berdiam diri di depan sosok itu. Hari ini hari pertemuan—hari perjanjian. Levi mendatangi lubang itu hanya untuk...?

Sekelebat bayangan di atas buru-buru menghilang.

Jantung Levi bergemuruh, berdetak kencang. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar ngeri. Kedua matanya melotot, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Perutnya mual. Detik berikutnya, telinganya ditulikan oleh suara teriakan—teriakannya sendiri.

...

Pedro Conculium dan anaknya, Lourenz, cepat-cepat menyingkir dari lubang besar itu. Lubang tersebut terhubung dengan distrik bawah tanah, _Uderground_. Pria itu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya puas sementara Lorenz tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Seharusnya kita melempar gadis itu sejak lama, Ayah!" ucap Lorenz semangat. "Anak itu hanya bisa menyusahkan kita. Lihatlah preman dekil itu! Dia diam terpaku di bawah sana. Memang benar-benar orang rendahan!"

Pedro hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lagipula kenapa Ayah harus membawa Clara ke permukaan? Padahal Ayah tau bagaimana orang-orang bawah itu—kotor, menjijikkan, merepotkan."

"Aku membawanya untuk dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga dia menolaknya dan malah menjadi masalah. Anak tidak tau balas budi! Dia tidak pantas menyandang nama Conculium sejak awal."

Lorenz kembali tertawa setuju.

...

Levi sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Darah di dalam tubuhnya serasa mendidih, melonjak-lonjak. Dia berlari kencang menuju tangga ke-6—tangga terdekat—dan menerobos masuk. Dilumpuhkannya preman-preman penjaga dengan pisau lipat.

"Panggil bantuan!" seru preman-preman itu, memandang Levi dengan nyali menciut. Preman-preman berikutnya datang membawa senapan laras panjang. Levi menghindari setiap tembakan, lantas manusukkan pisau lipatnya pada jantung si preman. Preman itu tumbang, yang lainnya lari terpontang-panting, menyelamatkan diri.

Polisi militer dipanggil, lengkap dengan manuver 3D kebanggaan mereka. Levi mendecih. Tinggal 100 meter lagi dia sampai di permukaan. Dia harus menyelesaikannya cepat-cepat. Seolah mengerti pikiran lawannya, Levi menerjang, menyelinap, menghindari setiap ayunan pedang, hingga tiba di permukaan. Pintu lorong tersebut ditutupinya dengan tong-tong kayu di sekitar sana. Levi seakan megetahui apa yang perlu dia lakukan dan bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Clara pernah menuliskan alamat tempat tinggalnya di permukaan pada salah satu surat. Levi harus segera menemukannya sebelum polisi militer berdatangan. Gang-gang kecil di Distrik Stohess memusingkan, namun Levi tidak menyerah. Dia terus memacu kakinya untuk berlari. Tibalah dia di sebuah mansion, alamatnya sesuai dengan yang ditulis Clara.

Pintu pagar mansion itu terbuka untuk sebuah kereta kuda. Levi menyelinap masuk, bersembunyi di antara semak-semak rimbun. Dengan langkah pelan dan cepat, Levi masuk ke dalam mansion. Pemuda itu mengendap-endap, menghindari berbagai orang. Terkadang dia menyamar, membaur dengan para pelayan. Matanya menemukan dua sosok orang yang dicari, sedang duduk di kursi makan. _Mereka bisa makan seperti itu, setelah membunuh Clara..._ Namun Levi tidak bisa bertindak di tengah pelayan-pelayan yang berjalan hilir-mudik. Dia harus terus bersembunyi sampai menemukan waktu yang tepat.

...

Mata Pedro dipenuhi kegelapan. Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Seharusnya pelayan sudah menutupnya sejak lama. Malas bangkit, Pedro mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Babi sialan. Begitu malasnya bergerak, bahkan ketika kematian datang?"

Malam itu sunyi. Suara teriakan Pedro tidak akan didengar. Kematiannya tidak akan diketahui, hingga esok pagi.

...

Levi meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang didapatnya dari permukaan di atas gundukan tanah. Selepas dari permukaan, dia sempat akan menjalani hukuman karena menerobos tangga. Tetapi penampilannya yang penuh darah serta sorot mata mengancam telah mengunci mulut semua orang yang terlibat. Dia menguburkan Clara tepat di bawah lubang, agar tersinari cahaya matahari. Levi tidak menangis—tidak akan! Clara juga tidak akan suka melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Hanya hal sederhana itulah yang bisa Levi lakukan untuk gadis yang telah mengubahnya—teman pertamanya.

Levi berjalan kembali ke rumah. Melewati lorong-lorong kotor _Underground_. Di kiri-kanannya terdapat banyak sampah dan mayat, mungkin beberapa masih hidup dalam sekarat. Levi mendatangi seorang gadis kecil berambut merah. Gadis itu duduk dengan tatapan kosong di tengah kubangan air kotor. Tubuhnya kurus kering. Levi meraih sepotong roti di kantung celananya, menyerahkan pada anak itu. Anak itu tertegun, menerimanya canggung. Melahap potongan kecil itu dengan rakus.

Levi kembali memulai hidupnya dengan teman yang baru—seperti yang diinginkan Clara dalam surat terakhirnya.

...

 _Levi, mungkin surat ini tak akan sampai padamu. Aku bekerja keras selama ini, maaf jika tidak bisa datang ke pertemuan. Kemarin kakak bilang akan mengantarku ke pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku menulis surat ini dan rencananya akan kuletakkan di kantung gaunku, agar tersembunyi dari kakak._

 _Apa kamu kesepian di sana, Levi? Mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu seperti dulu. Karena itu aku mohon, carilah teman dan hiduplah dengannya. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin kita bisa bertemu—bertatap muka di bawah cahaya matahari._

 _Maaf surat ini pendek, aku tidak ingin kakak curiga. Sampai nanti, Levi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan sampai bertemu lagi!_


End file.
